Toa Ignika Life Toa
'Toa_Ignika_Life_Toa '(AKA T_I_L_T) is a user who joined the LMBs on March 16th, 2008. He is an Old Timer with over 8,914 posts and 6 studs. He is a very active roleplayer and is the leader of the Liberty Knight HQ in the Kingdoms Forum roleplay subforum, as well as a few other HQs. List of roleplay forums he is currently active in: Entire list of roleplay forums that he is currently active in, as well as his character in each forum: DC Universe Superheroes (leader of the Peacekeeping Vigilante HQ) Character: BliTz Friends Forum (member of the Frenemies HQ) Character: The Haunter Alien Conquest Roleplay (owner of the Forge topic, but not in any HQ) Character: LITT III Dino Roleplay Forum (member of Dino Hunter HQ): Character: Beastmaster TILT Monster Fighters Roleplay (General/leader of the Dread Reaper HQ): Character: Carrion PoTC Roleplay (leader of the Undead HQ) Character: Undead TILT Ninjago Roleplay (member of the Samurai HQ) Character: Samurai TILT Kingdoms Roleplay (Liberty Knight HQ) Character: King Genesis, or King TILT Star Wars Original Saga Roleplay (member of the Bounty Hunter HQ) Character: HK-53 BIONICLE Roleplay (member of Toa HQ) Character: Toa Roland-Makuta Vorpal (formerly Toa Vezon) Design by Me (recently became less active there, especially with the decline of the Combat Cars Club) Character: TILT Spongebob Roleplay (not a member of any HQ, but often stays at the Thug Tug topic) Character: Undead TILT Classics Roleplay (member of the Order of the Staff and Knights HQs) Character: TILT Gaa'tha'zha He also had a ongoing saga featuring an ancient monster named Gaa'tha'zha, who traveled from forum to forum wrecking havoc and devouring. Gaa'tha'zha (or GTZ) had finished its visit on two roleplay forums: Alien Conquest, Ninjago. His signature for Gaa'tha'zha was * |) E S T R 0 Y E R * His planned signatures for Gaa'tha'zha were * R E L I N Q U I S |-| E |) * and * VV E A K E N E |) * LMB Ratings When rating others on the LMBs (in terms of popularity), T_I_L_T has devised a "6 tier" creature rating, along with the number: *20 or Under: Gargoyle *21-40: Griffin *41-60: Minotaur *61-80: Hydra *81-90: Red Dragon *91-100: Black Dragon Signature The signature that he plans to start using (in non-roleplay forums) is: _-------------T_I_L_T-------------- * R E L I N Q U I S |-| E |) * Trivia *Toa_Ignika_Life_Toa is adamant that you call him T_I_L_T and call his roleplay character (Captain) TILT. *Many people misspell his name (e.g. Toa_Inkana_Life_Toa), much to his displeasure. **As with his username, many people misspelled "Gaa'tha'zha." *His favorite theme is BIONICLE. *One of the first forums he was active in was the Castle Forum. Later, he joined the Combat Cars Club in the Design byME Forum, which made him become more active. *Since January 2012, he has been closely monitoring the number of posts he makes in a day. *His previous goal was to get to Old Timer by the end of February. On 2/25/2012, he accomplished his goal. *On 4/17/2012, T_I_L_T reached a perfect 7,777 posts, "All Lucky 7s." See Also *Sir REX (His userpage on this wiki) Category:Users Category:Wiki Members Category:2008 Category:Old Timer Category:6 studs